Nocturne
by Belle pimprenelle
Summary: Steve était habitué aux cauchemars. Enfin autant que l'on puisse s'habituer à se réveiller avec les blessures que l'on tentait de refermer de toutes ses maigres forces, béantes. Cette fois il va découvrir qu'il n'est pas le seul à déambuler la nuit. Team-bulding OS, un peu de angst et une fin toute fluffy rien que pour vous :)


**Salut tout le monde ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas publié quoique ce soit, et pour la bonne raison que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ne serait-ce que quelques lignes. Mais, je suis retombé sur ce vieux texte en farfouillant dans les entrailles de mon ordinateur, et je ne suis dis que je pouvait sans doute le partager avec vous.**

 **Les commentaires sont appréciés, quelque soit votre avis, je veux l'entendre ! Bonne lecture :)**

 **Nocturne**

Steve était habitué aux cauchemars. Enfin autant que l'on puisse s'habituer à se réveiller avec les blessures que l'on tentait de refermer de toutes ses maigres forces, béantes. On ne s'habituait pas vraiment à ça, on ne s'y préparait pas, on ne pouvait pas lutter, il s'agissait juste de subir, d'attendre, il s'agissait de reprendre son souffle, et de cacher à nouveau les plaies rouvertes, jusqu'à la nuit suivante. Steve divisait ses cauchemars en trois catégories distinctes, il les classait, comme des livres sur une étagère, se redonnant ainsi un semblant de contrôle sur cette partie de son esprit qui se fichait visiblement de son avis.

Il y avait ses souvenirs de guerres, ses rêves de bataille, de sang, de douleur et de pertes. Des luttes anciennes, se fondant parfois avec des souvenirs bien plus récents, en un malstrom de feu, de fer et de mort. Ces rêves qui hantent tout soldat de retour de front. Ceux qui le hantaient déjà dans les dortoirs entre deux missions, ceux qu'ils faisaient tous. Il s'en réveillait en sueurs, luttant contre un ennemi depuis longtemps disparu, les draps trempés et parfois en lambeaux. Ses nuits là, il sortait de la tour, pour courir dans le nouveau New York, comme il le faisait dans l'ancien, vite, droit, sans s'arrêter, ses pieds battant le goudron jusqu'à ce que toute l'adrénaline s'étant déversée dans ses veines s'épuise, le laissant pantelant, épuisé.

Il y avait les réminiscences de son long sommeil. Ces nuits particulières il lui semblait que son corps se figeait de nouveau, coincé sous la banquise une deuxième fois. Il se rappelait alors avec une précision affolante, le vent qui hurlait au-dessus de lui, la glace qui craquait sans fin, et ce froid polaire, qui pénétrait lentement en lui, circulant dans ses veines, atteignant son cœur, l'éloignant à jamais de ceux qu'il avait aimés. Il se réveillait en sursaut, secoué par d'incoercibles frissons, une angoisse broyant son cœur, l'empêchant de respirer. Une peur sans nom qui refusait de le lâcher, tant qu'il n'avait pas reçu de la part de JARVIS la confirmation de la date et de l'heure, tant qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il ne les avait pas perdu à leur tour, son équipe, ses amis, sa nouvelle famille… Il se jetait ensuite sous un jet d'eau brûlant, ébouillant sa peau, la chaleur seule lui donnant alors l'impression d'être encore en vie, l'accrochant au présent.

Et puis il y avait CEUX-LA, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à appeler "cauchemars", non. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas s'ils étaient la pire des tortures ou le plus doux des réconforts… Sans doute les deux à la fois. Car certaines de ses nuits parvenaient à amener aux lèvres du dormeur un doux sourire. Il chérissait autant qu'il haïssait ses moments éphémères de bonheur. Ces nuits étaient pleines de l'odeur du café pendant le débrief du matin, du sourire doux de Peggy, et ses mains frêles entre les siennes, du bruit de ses talons sur le sol, de ses yeux plein de tendresse lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas, du gout de ses lèvres. Elles contenaient parfois, un verre de snaps jamais bu, des discutions qui se prolongeaient jusqu'au petit matin, des mots comme qu'il aurait aimé entendre de la bouche son père. Parfois elles prenaient la forme de soirée dans un bar enfumé, à boire la plus mauvaise des bières que le Royaume-Unis ai porté, des parties de Poker crapuleuses, et des blagues qui ne l'était pas moins. Il n'y aurait jamais de remède contre ses nuits là… Aucun moyen d'éviter le déchirement qu'il pouvait presque entendre dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnaissait la baie vitrée de sa chambre, aucun moyen de retenir les sanglots qui lui _écorchaient_ la gorge ou les larmes qui brulaient ses yeux. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ses moments de bonheurs perdus qu'il parvenait à voler au monde, l'écorchaient lorsque la réalité lui revenait, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait avant de le lui retirer une fois de plus…

Cette nuit était une de ses nuits. Ses pleurs avaient épuisés toute l'énergie qu'il aurait pu retirer d'un sommeil aussi calme que celui qui avait été le sien. Il frotta ses yeux rougis, effaçant en partie les traces de ce moment de faiblesse, puis se leva lentement. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale lui indiqua qu'il lui restait 4 bonnes heures avant l'aube, autant mettre les à contribution. Enfilant rapidement un jogging, il sortit de sa chambre avec pour intention de descendre à la salle de sport, pour martyriser un de ses nouveaux sacs de sable renforcés. C'était une des choses qui le calmait, parfois. Frapper méthodiquement, écraser ses poings l'un après l'autre, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que plus rien d'autre ne lui vienne à l'esprit, que tout s'efface autour de lui et qu'il ne reste plus que ça, le rythmes des coups, la douleur sourde dans ses articulations, et rien d'autre. Il bifurqua à droite au bout du couloir, pensant passer prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur, avant de descendre.

Il fallut à notre capitaine un bon moment avant d'arriver à assimiler la vue que lui offrit la porte en s'ouvrant. La salle commune, faiblement éclairée, était tout sauf vide comme elle aurait dû l'être à cette heure de la nuit… Ce fut Natasha qu'il aperçut d'abord, debout dans l'immense cuisine américaine, la russe releva à peine les yeux du lait qu'elle faisait chauffer à son entrée. Bruce ensuite, lisant calmement une revue scientifique au nom imprononçable dans le fauteuil en cuir qu'il s'était approprié à son arrivé, enveloppé dans une confortable couverture en polaire. Et enfin Clint, qui semblait s'être fabriqué un nid avec des couettes d'origine diverses et variées, et Tony assit côte à côte sur le grand canapé, regardant sans vraiment y prêter attention un documentaire animalier sur l'écran géant. L'ensemble était étonnamment calme. La tour avait beau être chaque jour animée de leurs innombrables querelles, une chape de plomb semblait être tombée sur le groupe, et aucun ne pris la peine de la briser pour accueillir le capitaine. Celui-ci, confus, et l'esprit encore embrumé, accepta machinalement la tasse de chocolat encore fumante que lui tendis la russe et ne protesta pas lorsque celle-ci l'entraina avec elle sur le canapé. Son cerveau ne sembla se remettre en marche que lorsque Tony lui mis sous le nez un saladier plein de cookies encore chaud, et il en piocha un avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Observant discrètement derrière sa tasse tout ce petit monde, il ne put s'empêcher de noter les yeux rougis de Natasha, fixant avec détermination la fond de son mug, comme si quelque chose d'affreux risquait d'en sortir, et les mains tremblantes de Bruce, qui peinaient à tourner les pages de manière fluide. Malgré la pénombre qui régnait il put également discerner les cernes sous les yeux fuyants Clint, ainsi que les coups d'œil discrets qu'il lançait régulièrement vers les différents accès de la salle son esprit cataloguant tous les moyens de s'enfuir, et le regard si vide de Tony, encore hanté par des images dont il refusait de parler à qui que ce soit… Et pourtant ils étaient là, ensemble, se serrant les uns les autres dans cette pièce, cherchant un peu de chaleur humaine, offrant la leur aux autres, dans une tentative presque désespérée d'estomper les terreurs qui leurs tordaient l'estomac. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand la voix froide de la rousse le coupa :

"Non."

"Quoi ? "

Elle reprit, en soupirant : "Quoi que tu aies prévu de dire, juste… Ne le fait pas."

"Mais…"

La voix de Stark s'éleva alors, légèrement plus trainante qu'à son habitude, trahissant une lassitude sans précédent : "Oh mon dieu, faites le taire avant qu'il nous sorte une tirade dégoulinante de bon sentiments, c'est au-dessus de mes forces."

Vexé, Steve se rencogna dans son canapé, fixant avec obstination l'écran devant lui. Et le silence étouffant repris ses droits, seulement rompus par Bruce qui tournaient les pages de sa revue, et le mâchonnement incessant de Clint. Après quelques minutes de ce calme intenable, il n'y tient plus et lâcha d'une voix encore rauque le mot qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait passé cette foutue porte : "Merci."

Ce simple son sembla forcer le monde à se remettre à tourner, tous se mirent à parler en même temps, rendant leurs remontrances complètement incompréhensibles. Alors que Tony lançait des injures fort imagées, Clint le poussa brutalement du canapé, et il s'affala sans grâce sur la moquette entrainant dans sa chute les précieux cookies. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà Natasha lui sautait dessus, pour tenter de l'étouffer avec une couette prise du nid de l'archet, recevant immédiatement l'aide de son partenaire. Le capitaine loin de s'avouer vaincu, se débâtit vivement, son genou allant frapper sans ménagement un tibia, entrainant Tony au sol à son tour, et déviant la course d'une cuillère lancée à pleine vitesse, qui alla alors se ficher dans le magazine de Bruce. Ce fut d'ailleurs le rire cristallin de celui-ci qui les stoppa tous dans leur pseudo bataille, empêchant celle-ci de dégénérer un peu plus. Ce son empli l'air, chassant sans mal l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce, entrainant les garçons avec lui, faisant même naitre un sourire sincère sur les lèvres de Natasha. Ils rirent jusqu'à perdre leur souffle, affalé les uns sur les autres, et même alors, aucun d'entre eux ne sembla capable de refreiner le sourire qui déformait leurs lèvres.

Une fois le moment passé, ils se réinstallèrent tous dans le canapé, serrés les uns contre les autres, et le silence revient, bien différent, confortable, enveloppant, plus léger, presque cotonneux et remplit d'une certaine complicité. La nuit passa lentement, glissant sur eux sans prise, et ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce que se lève le jour, jusqu'à ce que sa douce lumière envahisse la pièce par la baie vitrée. Et alors seulement, ils se relevèrent, un à un, sans un mot, retournant vers leurs vie respectives, vers leurs occupations journalières. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Steve dans ce grand canapé, avec un grand sourire sur le visage… Rien n'avait vraiment changé, il savait que ses cauchemars le guettaient dans le noir, et la prochaine fois qu'ils le rattraperaient, il le laisserait surement de nouveau brisé, terrifié, perdu dans la nuit froide et hostile, entre les souvenirs de guerre et de souffrances, de pertes et de bonheurs passés. Mais ce n'était pas si grave. Parce qu'il n'était plus seul, plus maintenant, plus jamais.

 _Tell everyone that there's hope in your heart,_

 _Tell everyone or it will tear you apart._

 _[Smith and Burrows - When the Tames froze]_


End file.
